You've Got AOL
by Hana.Scarlett
Summary: Both Buffy Summers and Angelus O'Connor are unlucky in love until they meet their match on-line
1. Riley

Title: You've Got AOL  
  
Author: White Slayer a.k.a Rachel  
  
Rating: PG. For now, anyway  
  
Summary: Both Buffy Summers and Angelus "Angel" O'Conner are unlucky in love until they meet their perfect match. on-line.  
  
Timeline: None! Ha ha! It's A.U!! Fine. Season 4 Buffy/Season 1 Angel. Happy? But Joyce died and Buffy and Dawn live together.  
  
Pairings: B/R (little), A/Kate (little), W/T, X/A, F/G, F/Wes, *B/A*  
  
Feedback: Please!!!  
  
Distribution: Want. Take. Have. Just send me an e-mail first. ( whiteslayer@nightsdream.com  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only in my dreams am I King Joss. Did I just say that out loud?  
  
A/N: Corny title, sorry. Funny part: I don't have AOL. Ok, not so funny part. Jeez.  
  
This is a challenge fic created by Dutchess Leetje. The requirements:  
  
Alternate Universe (no vamps, slayers, etc.) Buffy and Angel have never met But somehow (you decide hoe) they meet and get along great They tell each other that they are getting sick and tired of being matched up to someone by their friends (example: Buffy to Riley and Angel to Kate) Suddenly Buffy gets the sick idea to act like a couple so their friends won't complain anymore. They have to pretend everything: kiss in front of their friends and hold hands etc. They start to like each other more and more, but they both think the other is just really acting and has no special feelings for the other. Uhum then something happens (you decide) and there is angst and a fight. But in the end they get together!!! ;c)  
  
**** Part 1: Riley **** Friday Night: Buca's Restaurant (great Italian restaurant, you should try it)  
  
"I'm really glad Willow set us up, Buffy," Riley tells me for the millionth time tonight. Is it possible for him to stop talking? "I mean, she said you were beautiful, but I had no idea you were gorgeous.  
  
"Thanks Riley," I flash my best fake smile, hoping he buys it. Thank God he does.  
  
"So what do you do?" he asks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's your job?"  
  
"Oh! I'm a high school English teacher. How about you?"  
  
"A teacher? Don't get much in the way of a paycheck, do you?" At my evil glare, he instantly looks regretful. "Sorry. I'm a personal trainer. I get my exercise watching other people exercise."  
  
"Right." I want to get out of here! He's not that bad, but there are better men out there. As if by magic, my cell phone rings with a date call from Dawn to see if I needed to get the hell out of there. "Excuse me."  
  
He nods and looks around the restaurant in which we sit.  
  
"Uh huh. Oh! Well, is it that important? Are you sure? Okay, I'll be there soon. Bye, honey." Another perfect fake problem-at-home-issue performance by Miss Buffy Summers, thank you, you've been a great audience.  
  
"Who was that?" Riley asks, denying the obvious outcome of our date.  
  
"My sister. She's really sick and needs me home. Sorry, but we have to break our date."  
  
"That's okay. If she's sick, then there's nothing either of us can do about it."  
  
He seems so nice; I can't believe I don't like him! "Yeah."  
  
"Get your coat, I'll drive you home."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
We walk out to his car. He has a red BMW convertible. Hot!  
  
"Love the car!"  
  
"Thanks. It was a present to myself on my 18th birthday. Get in." We get in his car and drive towards my house.  
  
I unlock my door and walk in, with Riley right behind me. I didn't exactly invite him to come in, but he thinks I did.  
  
"Dawn? I'm home!" I head upstairs to her room. I open the door to see her sitting at her desk, doing homework. I don't open the door wide enough for Riley to see until she notices that Riley is with me and makes her way under the covers of her bed. "How are you, sweetie?" I walk over to her.  
  
"Better, now that you're here," she replies in her best "sick" voice.  
  
"Good. Dawn, this is Riley. Riley, this is my little sister, Dawn," I introduce them.  
  
"Hi Dawn. It's too bad that you're sick."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I ruined your date."  
  
"It's perfectly fine. I just hope you feel that you feel better next time."  
  
Wait! Hold on a cotton-picking second! Next time? There is not going to be a next time! Where did this come from?  
  
"Okay," Dawn also has a confused look on her face.  
  
"Well, you should get some sleep, Dawn. You need to get better so you can get to school on Monday."  
  
"Right. School."  
  
"You should stay in school. Everyone needs an education," Riley states.  
  
"We should leave you to your rest. Night, Dawnie," I exit her room, with Riley at my tail. We head downstairs where I plan to see him out the door, but I have no such luck.  
  
"I really had a fun time tonight. I'm sorry that we had to end it so quickly, but things happen."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Let's sit down on the couch," before I can answer, he takes my hand and leads me to the sofa. We take a seat on my comfy sofa and he turns on the T.V.  
  
I want him to leave, but I can't seem to find the words to tell him to leave.  
  
Mid-morning Saturday  
  
The first thing I hear is the front door slam shut. "Uhh!" I grunt, trying to shut all the noise out by snuggling closer to the pillow below me. Only, it's not my pillow. It's Riley. I slept with Riley!! No. We just slept together on the sofa.  
  
"Oh!" I hear Willow gasp. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
I try to move, but Riley's arms are tightly wrapped around me.  
  
"It's fine, Willow. We just feel asleep," Riley reassures her.  
  
He finally lets me go. I stand up, getting a major head rush and walk over to Willow. "Hi, Will! What's up?"  
  
"What's this with you and Riley? Any sparkage? Well, you did sleep with him, so you must really like him and-"  
  
"Wills, calm down. Let's talk about it later."  
  
"Buffy, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I got to get to work."  
  
"Okay."  
  
He walks toward me and pulls me into his embrace. His lips crash onto mine. It only lasts a second, thank god.  
  
"Bye," he leaves finally.  
  
"So?" Willow asks eagerly.  
  
"I can't stand him!!!"  
  
"Then why did you kiss him?"  
  
"I didn't! He kissed me! Oh, and I did not sleep with him. He stayed and I fell asleep. He must have pulled me on top of him last night."  
  
"Buffy, It's all right to sleep with him on the first date. It's not like you, but I respect your decisions 100%."  
  
My jaw hit the floor, "are you even listening to what I'm saying? I don't like him!!!"  
  
"Okay Buffy. Whatever you say," she says, obviously not believing me.  
  
"Urrgh!!" ***  
  
TBC. please give feedback! Good or bad, I love hearing from people. I won't update until I get feedback!  
  
Next chapter is Angel's date life with Kate. 


	2. Kate

*** Part 2: Kate ***  
  
Saturday Night: A local bar  
  
"So what is it like being an investigator?" Kate asks me.  
  
"It's almost the same as your job. You're a cop, right?" I reply.  
  
"Yep. What did Cordelia tell you about me?"  
  
I'm going to hurt Cordelia for setting me up with this weird lady. She can't keep her eyes off my package. I'd swear she's a nymph. "Not much. She said that your name is Kate Lockley, you're a cop, and that we had a date for tonight. Why? What did she say about me?"  
  
"That you're a very handsome, smart man named Angelus O'Conner, who everyone calls Angel, and that you have your own investigation business."  
  
"Well, thank you, but I know that Cordelia would never call me handsome, let alone very handsome."  
  
"All right, I made that part up, but I do think that you're a very handsome man," she flutters her eyelashes.  
  
"Thanks." I guess. "You're a very pretty woman yourself."  
  
"Really?" she giggles.  
  
"Yeah" I reply. Why didn't I take Cordy's advice and bring a cell phone with me to have someone call me to see if the date's going very badly and I need to get out of there. Damn!  
  
"What are you going to have to drink?" she asks.  
  
"I don't know. I don't drink a lot of alcohol, so I'm not sure what's good."  
  
"Well, since you're driving home tonight, I suggest that you don't get any alcohol."  
  
"Good plan." She's a cop; of course she would say that.  
  
"You can get a Roy Rodgers. It's just coke and grenadine. Basically, it's cherry coke with an important-sounding name."  
  
"That sounds nice. I'll get that."  
  
As they place their orders, the time for me to leave is imminent.  
  
*** "I had a great time tonight, Angel." She stands on the porch step of her house.  
  
"It was nice to meet you." I say, obviously not saying anything about a future date with her."  
  
"I hope we can do it again soon"  
  
"Maybe." And then I left. *** "So, how was it?" Cordy asks.  
  
"Remind me to kill you later."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Sort of. She's nice and everything, but she's not exactly my type."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I'm going to check my e-mail." I enter my study and turn on my MAC OS 10 computer. When it has successfully booted, I log onto AOL.  
  
Screen name: Angelicsavior  
  
Password: (((((((  
  
I feel like chatting tonight I think as I see what interesting people are in the 25 year-old chat room. Odd. There is only one person. Summers82 ANGELICSAVIOR: Hi. SUMMERS82: Hi. ANGELICSAVIOR: How are you? SUMMERS82: I'm fine. You?? ANGELICSAVIOR: Great, now that I have someone to talk to.  
This is a lot better than talking to Cordy all night. SUMMERS82: Me, too. I had this blind date last night that my friend set up and it was horrible! The guy couldn't stop talking and when he did, it was to stare at my breasts. ANGELICSAVIOR: Ouch!  
  
She seems like a nice person  
  
SUMMERS82: I know! ANGELICSAVIOR: What a jerk SUMMERS82: Tell me about it. I had my sister call me during the date to ask if I needed to be home, which I did, and he followed me home! He won't leave and I can't tell him too and he ends up spending the night! I fell asleep and he lay down on my couch, pulled me on top of him and slept! Now the friend who set me up with him thinks that I'm in love with him! ANGELICSAVIOR: Well, tell her SUMMERS82: I did. She won't believe me ANGELICSAVIOR: ( You know, I had a blind date tonight, set up by my friend, and she was one the worst dates I've ever had. I mean, she was nice and everything, but I just couldn't stand her. SUMMERS82: We really need to find someone who isn't a bad date. ANGELICSAVIOR: Exactly. SUMMERS82: OH!! ANGELICSAVIOR: What? SUMMERS82: I have a sick plan! ANGELICSAVIOR: Do I want to hear it? SUMMERS82: Yes ANGELICSAVIOR: Okay, what is it? SUMMERS82: We'll pretend to date to fool our friends so that they won't fix us up anymore!  
I love it even if she's weird or something. ANGELICSAVIOR: That's sounds great, but I don't know your name, and I don't know where you live SUMMERS82: Buffy, Sunnydale, CA. You? ANGELICSAVIOR: Angel, Los Angeles, CA SUMMERS82: We're only two few hours away. Want to meet and pretend to date. I'm not a 60 year-old man by the way. ANGELICSAVIOR: Good. I'm a man, but I'm not 60. I'm 25, with dark brown hair and eyes and I'm 6 feet tall. SUMMERS82: I'm a woman. I have blond hair, green eyes and I'm 5'3''. I'm short! ANGELICSAVIOR: It's okay. I like short women, SUMMERS82: And I like tall men. When should we meet? ANGELICSAVIOR: Tomorrow, San Luis Obispo at 33rd and 60th at noon. SUMMERS82: I'll be there. ANGELICSAVIOR: Can't wait. SUMMERS82: TTFN ANGELICSAVIOR: Bye We log out. Wow! I never knew the power of AOL could be so strong! That was a corny thought. Oh, well. I hope this thing works out because then I wouldn't have to put up with Cordelia's weird friends anymore. Hurray!  
  
TBC. Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's 11:00 and my contacts are drying out. I'll put more up (when B/A meet) hopefully tomorrow or Tues. Please give me feedback. I love to hear suggestions, comments, or constructive criticism. Thanks for giving me feedback. Buffy/Friends fan Pumpkinbelly TK Thanks! I'll update asap! 


	3. The Meeting

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It seems that people like my story. I will continue this story and will make it as B/A as possible!  
  
Thanks:  
  
Goldengirl (Maria  
  
Sailor Earth  
  
Nelo  
  
***  
  
Part 3: The Meeting  
  
***  
  
Buffy P.O.V.  
  
*I can't believe that I'm going to meet a complete stranger! What will I tell my friends when I leave for no apparent reason? *  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn calls from the hallway.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you want to spend a sister-sister day at the mall?" she asks hopefully.  
  
"That's what we always do."  
  
"Yeah, but this time I have a reason"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"There's this guy that I really, really like and I'm pretty sure that he's going to ask me out."  
  
*Ah, young girls. I was like that at her age. She probably had thought that is was stupid, as I do now, but oh, well. * "Fine."  
  
"Yea!" she squeals. "Thanks"  
  
"Of course. I have nothing better to do."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
***  
  
Sunday 9:45  
  
"See ya, Wills!" I say goodbye, hoping that she doesn't ask too many questions.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Out. I'll be back in a few hours. Make sure that Dawn has a healthy lunch and maybe I'll be gone for dinner. I'm not sure." With that, I leave.  
  
***  
  
11:59, 33rd and 60th, San Luis Obispo, CA  
  
Angel P.O.V.  
  
*Is this weird? I'm meeting someone that I met online and only talked with for a few minutes? No, it's not because I'm not a naturally weird person. *  
  
Buffy P.O.V.  
  
*I hope that he is nice and respects me. He better not be a jerk! *  
  
Angel P.O.V.  
  
*How will I know it's her? 5''3', blond hair, green eyes, could be anyone! *  
  
Buffy P.O.V.  
  
*Is that he? Brown hair, fairly tall. I think so! *  
  
Angel P.O.V.  
  
*I think I see her! *  
  
Buffy P.O.V.  
  
I approach the man. "Are you Angel?" she asks the man.  
  
"Yes. You're Buffy?" he asks.  
  
*WOW!!! What a hottie. I'm good! *  
  
"Yep."  
  
Angel P.O.V.  
  
*She is a goddess! I haven't even met her and I feel as if I've known her for years. *  
  
"Care to walk around with me?" I offer her my arm.  
  
She graciously takes it and follows me.  
  
Buffy P.O.V.  
  
I barely heard him talk; I was too busy looking at his beautiful facial features. He is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.  
  
I only realize that he said something because he extends his arm for me. I take it, a little too eagerly for a person who just met somebody.  
  
"So. How are you?"  
  
***  
  
*The date went so well! *  
  
We planned to meet at the Magic Box tomorrow and the gang "accidentally" walks in on us talking. Thus, making them think I have a boyfriend and not setting me up with anyone else! Ahh! Life is good! Angel is very, very nice and attractive. I'm so glad that we're dating. Well, we're not actually dating, though I wish we were. Maybe he doesn't like me like that? What if he just wants his friends to stop setting him up! I hope he likes me like that because then maybe they could stop setting us up because I have a boyfriend.  
  
I'm thinking about this too much! Time to give my brain some rest. Sleep.  
  
***  
  
Angel P.O.V.  
  
I have never met anyone like Buffy before. She makes me feel like a better person. No one has ever made me as special as she has. I know that I've only known her for a day, but I really like her and I wish that she were my real girlfriend and not my pretend one. Maybe she doesn't share the same feelings.  
  
I'm meeting her friends for the first time tomorrow. This should be interesting.  
  
***  
  
TBC.  
  
Please give feedback! I love it! Music to my ears!  
  
Next chapter has the "date" 


	4. Meeting the Friends

A/N: Sorry I haven't written in forever, but I was finishing up school and I was in Hawaii for a week.  
  
Thanks for all who reviewed  
  
Goldengirl (Maria  
  
Sinfully Soulful  
  
Nelo - Thanks for the song. It was lovely.  
  
forever-buffy and her ang - I was thinking that I would have a Buffy/Cordy confrontation for the worse, but it won't be for a little while.  
  
Sorry about the rapid change in P.O.V.s last chapter, but I didn't know how else to do it. Oh, well.  
  
Chapter 4: Meeting the Friends  
  
Buffy P.O.V  
  
I sit down to my computer and log onto AOL. As I impatiently wait for it to load, I reflect on the days' events. Angel seemed nice enough, but what is he really like?  
  
*Finally! * As my buddy list shows up, I see that Angel is on.  
  
ANGELICSAVIOR: Hey Buffy!  
  
SUMMERS82: Hi!  
  
ANGELICSAVIOR: I had a great time today.  
  
SUMMERS82: So did I. Are you ready to meet my friends?  
  
ANGELICSAVIOR: Sure am. Do they know anything about me?  
  
*Just that you're an incredibly hot man who is my boyfriend.yay! *  
  
SUMMERS82: Only that you're name is Angel and I'm dating you. What do your friends know about me?  
  
ANGELICSAVIOR: Same. Except that you're Buffy.  
  
SUMMERS82: Lol. So, what's the plan for tomorrow?  
  
ANGELICSAVIOR: I meet you at the Magic Box, where you work, which you will get off of at 1:00, act "in love" in front of your friends for a while and then. you and I can catch a movie.  
  
*Is he flirting? Sounds like it to me!!*  
  
SUMMERS82: Sounds great!! ; ) Which movie?  
  
ANGELICSAVIOR: How about "The Matrix: Reloaded"? I heard that it was good and I haven't seen it yet.  
  
SUMMERS82: I heard it was pretty good, too. I'd love to see it with you.  
  
ANGELICSAVIOR: I can't wait.  
  
SUMMERS82: Me neither  
  
Even though "The Matrix" is not really a good date movie, it would be a date maybe.  
  
"Buffy!" Dawn knocks on my door,  
  
SUMMERS82: Brb  
  
ANGELICSAVIOR: k  
  
"What is it, Dawn," I ask, trying to hide the anger at her making me stop talking to Angel.  
  
"Are we going to eat dinner, or are you going to stave me?"  
  
"I'll be down in a minute. You really need to learn to cook."  
  
"Whatever, Buffy." She exits.  
  
SUMMERS82: Sry, Angel, but I g2g. My sister is unable to make herself dinner. ANGELICSAVIOR: It's all right. You're the grown-up woman. You do the housework and cook. SUMMERS82: Stereotypical, much? ANGELICSAVIOR: Lol. J/k SUMMERS82: I really have to go now. ANGELICSAVIOR: k. See you tomorrow SUMMERS82: Bye  
  
I sign off. *I wish I didn't have a sister. *  
  
***  
  
12:59 A.M, Magic Box  
  
The door opens and the bell above the door jingles for the millionth time today. * I'm going to kill that bell if it rings one more time!! *  
  
I look up and it's Angel! He walks up to the counter, where I have been standing for the better part of this lovely day.  
  
He looks me in the eyes. "I'm looking for a girl by the name of Buffy. Can you help me?" he keeps his face completely straight, but then bursts out in laughter.  
  
"Hi, Angel. I can go in." I look at the clock, "10 seconds. Just hang tight while I work."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Buffy?" Willow calls from the back.  
  
"Yeah, Will?"  
  
"Have you seen 'Satanic Rituals' anywhere? We just got a new shipment, but I can't seem to find it anywhere."  
  
Angel gives me a weird look.  
  
"Nope. Sorry. I haven't seen it." My 10 seconds is up. "Willow? My shift's over and Angel is here so I'm going to take off."  
  
"Wait!" I know that Willow wanted to see him, so I knew that that would work.  
  
I walk over to Angel and he stands up from the chair he was sitting in.  
  
Willow enters the room and walks over to Angel. "Hi, Angel. I'm Willow."  
  
She shakes his hand.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you," he greets.  
  
"So what are you two crazy people doing today?"  
  
"We planned on me meeting Buffy's friends and chatting before going out to lunch and then seeing a movie." He drapes his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.  
  
"Well, Tara is here, she's in the back. I also think that Xander and Anya are in the back watching T.V."  
  
"We should go meet them." I eagerly take his hand and pull him into the back room.  
  
"Hey, Buff!" Xander greets me. At one look at Angel he says, "Who's that?"  
  
"It's probably the guy she was with yesterday. I wonder if they had sex yet." Anya bluntly states.  
  
"Honey, we talked about this. It's not polite to ask if someone has had sex."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I remember. I'm Anya, by the way. And that's Xander," she tells Angel.  
  
"Hi, Anya and Xander. I'm Angel."  
  
"Hi," they say at the same time.  
  
Seeing that this could end badly, I quickly say, "Well, we would love to stay and chat, but we got a movie to catch."  
  
"Oh, has it run away?" Anya asks, not really paying any attention to what I was saying because she was watching T.V.  
  
"I think it has, so we better get on that," I play along.  
  
"Let's go," he kisses me on the forehead.  
  
That was our first kiss. Granted, it was for show, but yay! ***  
  
TBC.  
  
Please review. I'll try and update ASAP!  
  
*hugz* 


	5. Forever?

A/N: Sorry about not updating for a long while, but I updated "I Will Survive" yesterday or something.  
  
Thanks for all who reviewed  
  
Tariq  
  
Kendra  
  
Goldengirl  
  
B/a shipper  
  
Sinfully Soulful  
  
Pinkie36629  
  
Chazza - Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you don't have any criticism to give.  
  
GoodCharlottesGirl - Sorry that my writing speed is not to your expectation, but deal with it! Just kidding  
  
GoodCharlottesGirl - Again. I'm working on it.  
  
Chapter 5: Forever?  
  
Buffy P.O.V.  
  
Angel insisted that we go back to the Magic Box and show off some more. I can't say that I mind at all. A studly man with his lips on mine would be heaven. I'd love to show off. I'd be perfect if only Anya would stop saying that we've had sex, which we HAVEN'T!!!  
  
"I had a really great time, Angel," I say to him.  
  
He looks over. "So did I. You're not half bad," he chuckles.  
  
"Thanks. I got to tell you that I've never seen Willow so excited. As you know, I'm always getting set up on dates and this is the first date that I've set up by myself in a good long while," I admit.  
  
"Why?" he asks.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, there have been some really nice guy's that I've met I just can't see myself dating them."  
  
"You're picky?"  
  
"I don't know. It sounds like it," I realize that was a bad thing to say on a first date thing. "I mean, I'm not racist or anything, but if I don't like his personality, then what is the point of going out and learning more about each other?"  
  
"Good point. I just haven't met the right girl yet."  
  
"That's also really important," I say.  
  
"I think so. So, what do you look for in a guy?"  
  
"Well, obviously, a personality. He has to be able to listen to me when I had a bad day, and just make me feel like I'm important. Do you know what I mean?"  
  
"I do. I believe that what you're asking is very reasonable."  
  
"I think it was. I'm not, like, rasist or anything. I don't judge people on how they look. I've dated guys that are not beautiful according to society, but I got too know them and got past the outer self."  
  
"That's really great. I haven't dated much at all."  
  
I can't image why not. He's smart, beautiful and can carry on a conversation. Why is it that no one would date him? "Do you know why that is?"  
  
"Just like you, I've met some really nice women and they've treated me right and everything, but there was no real. spark between us. I don't really know how to explain it, but it just wasn't there. If it's not there then I can't be with that person and think that. I'm not that type of guy."  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
The car pulls up to the Magic Box and Angel looks at me. "Are you ready?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
"Okay. Stay there and I'll come around and get the door for you," he opens the door and walks to my side of the car.  
  
"That's so sweet of you," I say as he takes my hand and helps out of the car.  
  
"That's me," he smiles.  
  
As we enter the Magic Box and we see Willow look up to see who's at the door, he leans down and captures my lips in his. His tongue gently runs over my lips, asking for entrance. I let his tongue explore my mouth, caressing my tongue. His arms wrap around my waist and my arms reach up and snake around his neck, deepening the kiss. I stand on my tiptoes to get closer to his wonderful lips.  
  
I break away for much needed breath. We both gasp for air.  
  
He moves my ear and says breathless, "that was one hell of a kiss if I say so myself."  
  
"You weren't so bad yourself," I say, also breathless. That was one HELL of a kiss. Just as he leaning in for another kiss, I pull away and walk over to Willow. "Hey Wills. What did you do while I was gone?"  
  
"Not much. I sold another unicorn to Harmony. I still don't know why she needs so many, but hey, it's Harmony. I've never figured it out," she looks up at me, "how was your date?"  
  
Before I could answer, Angel was at my back and he rests his hand on my shoulder. I shudder at the light touch.  
  
"It was wonderful," he replies to Willow's question. "Where have you been all my life?" he says to me.  
  
"I've been here."  
  
Angel looks at me like he wants to make out for hours and Willow senses that she should leave her alone so she quickly says, "well, I got to restock some stuff. I'll see you later."  
  
"Okay, Will," I say, not really listening. "Let's site. Xander will be coming over from that table that he and Anya re at very soon.  
  
Without answering, he sits down in a chair and pulls me into his lap. He takes my lips into another kiss. Although this one started out more passionate than the first. Oh, god. He makes me feel so good. I move so that my legs are straddling his, without disconnecting out lips.  
  
"Good Godfrey Cambridge!" Xander exclaims.  
  
Angel removes his mouth from mine, much to my displeasure. I turn around on Angel's lap so I'm facing Xander, but Angel's arms are still tightly wrapped around my waist.  
  
"What do you want, Xander?" I ask, just a little on the annoyed side.  
  
"I wanted to see if the Buffster was back, but she brought a friend. A male friend, no less," he says, as if he's never met Angel before.  
  
"Xander, this Angel. You met him earlier."  
  
"Oh, right. I didn't recognize him while you're on his lap."  
  
I roll my eyes. "I think Anya needs you, Xand."  
  
"Whatever," he sizes up to Angel, trying to make him look macho. He swiftly walks over.  
  
"So, where were we?" I coyly ask.  
  
"Well," he touches his fingers to my lips. "Right about here."  
  
I kiss his fingers. He removes them and replaces them with his lips. He is the best kisser it the whole god damn world! I could kiss him forever. Wait? Did I say forever?  
  
TBC.  
  
I know. I'm such a tease. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but tomorrow's my birthday, 7/11. It's really lucky. Yeah, right.  
  
Please review. It's my birthday! 


End file.
